


I Would Wait Forever For You

by darkgirl11



Series: I Would Wait Forever For You [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Chuunin Exam Arc, Falling In Love, First Meeting, First Time writing Smut, I suck at tags, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MitsuShinki, Mitsuki cries a lot, Mitsuki joins Team Seven, Mitsuki leaves for the Leaf, Mitsuki lives in the Sand, Mitsuki's a little sensitive, Shinki leaves Mitsuki behind on a mission, Shinki vs Mitsuki, Shinki's still his boyfriend tho, Shinki's such a sap, They Make It Work, crack pairing?, he calls Mitsuki his love, i promise this is kinda good, introverts finding love, it's literally a walkthrough of their relationship, it's short and probably sucks but oh well, just a little more focus on Mitsuki, little Mitsuki, little Shinki, proposal, sad Mitsuki, slightly more Mitsuki-centric when he leaves for the Leaf, they're actually super compatible, whatever you want to call their ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Shinki never thought that he would have to battle against his lover in the Chuunin Exams but there they were, the anticipated battle between Shinki and Mitsuki. As the two of them face each other for battle, they're left to wonder if they really have it in them to fight each other.ORThis is literally a walk through of how Shinki and Mitsuki met, how they grew close, how they fell in love, the slight hardships of a relationship when you're both ninjas, Mitsuki moves to the Leaf so they get in a bit of a long distance relationship... and then we get to the Chuunin Exams. Like I said, it's the story of how their relationship came to be and how the Chuunin Exams went since they were a couple.





	I Would Wait Forever For You

**Author's Note:**

> This moves a little bit fast so maybe hang on a bit? It's not too fast but I mean years will fly by. Anyways, I've had this idea to write a Mitsuki x Shinki story ever since they fought against each other in the Chuunin Exams. Truth be told, they're actually pretty similar to each other with their whole emotionless vibe and what not. Maybe they'll seem a bit OOC but not too much? Maybe you'll like this story and leave a comment or some kudos or maybe you'll bookmark it? Maybe I should shut up and y'all can read it? That sounds good. Thanks for reading!

They knew from the moment he was created that he was the moon. Log and Orochimaru looked down on the child with smiles on their faces. He was absolutely beautiful. He was perfect. As the years went on they realized that Mitsuki was far more skilled than they thought he would have been. He was five years old and had mastered ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, the summoning jutsu, and even a complete sage transformation. He was ready to take on actual missions on his own.

Throughout the years, Log’s attendance at home had become spotty. Mitsuki saw that Log would be missing for weeks and even months at a time. He didn’t really understand why he always had to leave until Log finally sat down with him and explained it.

“Mitsuki, I never want to leave you but I must leave for father. One day you’ll go on missions, too.”

“But… why can’t I come with you?”

“As much as I would love to have you with me I would worry about you too much.”

“I believe it would help the aching in my chest if I were to come with you.”

Log would have been lying if he said it didn’t hurt to hear that. Log got down on a knee so that he could be at eye level to Mitsuki. There were tears in the child’s eyes as he slowly gripped his kimono where his heart would be. Log looked down, forcing the tears away so Mitsuki wouldn’t be in any more pain seeing him upset. Orochimaru once said that they were connected but Log never realized it would be this deep of a connection.

The older clone looked up and smiled softly as he said, _“_ I know I’ve been coming home late at night and I’ve been sleeping past daylight… sometimes I’m waking up and you’re not by my side… and Mitsuki I know that ain’t right. I wanna be there with you, I really am missing you.”

_“_ Everything I do is for you and I really do adore you…”

Log put a finger under Mitsuki’s chin to make him look at him as he said with that smile still present, _“_ You’re getting so big now and you’re making me so proud because you are such a star… and you know that you are.”

Tears fell down Mitsuki’s cheeks but Log wiped them away as he continued saying, _“_ So every single little moment I can’t be there to hold your hand I need for you to know that if anything should happen… cause anything could happen… just know that you’ll be alright. Just please… promise you’ll be alright. If anything- “

_“_ Alright… I promise I’ll be alright…”

Log’s eyes widened when Mitsuki whispered back to him but he soon smiled and drew his younger brother into him. Log felt a tear stream down his cheek, this would be the last time he could hold Mitsuki like this for a while.

He tried to force himself to remember how Mitsuki felt in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Mitsuki was escorted to the Village Hidden in the Sand by his father. Once they arrived that’s when it hit him. This was his first solo mission. He quickly looked up at his father, a slight glare present when he realized he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his caretakers or even his older brother. Anger had started to bubble up within the child.

“Calm your emotions or your sage transformation will come out.”

“What about Log? Or Suigetsu? Karin? Jugo? I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“If I had let you say goodbye you never would have left. You need to be more independent.”

“And this will help me?”

Orochimaru detected some venom in Mitsuki’s words and he couldn’t blame him. But he knew that Mitsuki was too emotionally connected to his family and he was far too skilled to be held back by them. He brought Mitsuki this far away so that he could help weaken those connections to the point where he would still have them but he wouldn’t be hurt by them.

“Mitsuki,” Orochimaru started, “you have been assigned to a mission to investigate the child of the Kazekage. Rumor has it that he has a jutsu similar to the late Third Kazekage. I want you to find out his origins, his battle style, and anything else you deem vital information and report back to me when I call upon you. This will not be a short mission. You may be here for years but I need you to complete this mission no matter what, is that understood, child?”

“Yes, father.”

Mitsuki started to walk away from his father but felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. Yellow eyes stared into each other but he noticed his father’s eyes grew softer as he stated, “I know this mission will be hard but never forget that we love you endlessly. You are far more precious to us than you know, Mitsuki. Now go on, you have a meeting with the Kazekage soon.”

Mitsuki smiled slightly and nodded at his father. The child turned and started walking but when he looked back, his father was gone. He took a deep breath. He was truly on his own now. He started making his way to the Kazekage, not understanding why everyone was looking at him like they were disgusted with him.

He ignored them the entire way. They did not deserve his attention. As he made his way into the building, he was greeted by a man dressed in black. He had purple face paint on and a black hood was pulled up. He had done his research on Sand ninja to know that this was the puppet master Kankuro, older brother to the Kazekage.

“I am Mitsuki. I have a meeting with the Kazekage.”

“You’re awfully young, kid. Are you sure you’re meeting with Gaara?”

“I urge you not to belittle me based on my age. I have paperwork to prove I have a meeting.”

“Alright, kid, I’ll let you meet with him.”

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he led Mitsuki to Gaara. There was no way a child had a meeting with his brother but he found himself deadpanning when he opened Gaara’s door and heard the redhead state, “You must be Mitsuki, please come in I’ve been expecting you.”

Mitsuki gave an emotionless smile at Kankuro before walking in and taking a seat in front of the Kazekage. Kankuro was at a loss for words but somehow managed to close the door. Mitsuki handed Gaara all of his paperwork, smiling as the Kazekage found nothing wrong with it.

“What are your intentions? I know Orochimaru has given you a mission to complete.”

“I am not like my parent. I can assure you that I have no negative intentions.”

“What is your mission?”

“My mission is to cut off the ties I have with my family so that I may grow stronger.”

Gaara leaned back in his chair. Was that really his mission? He had this damn emotionless smile on his face the entire time. He reminded Gaara of himself a little bit. Yet, he didn’t have that bloodlust that he once had. This child proved to be hard to figure out so he would need to be monitored. Gaara gasped when he heard the child speak again.

“If it was up to me I wouldn’t even be here.”

“What are you getting at?”

Mitsuki tilted his head and explained with that emotionless smile still present, “This mission was given to me by my parent. If I were to have a say in the choice of the mission I would never have picked this one. But I have no say in this. I have been given a mission and I must see this one through for my parent. After that, I hope to be able to pick my own missions.”

“You always have a say, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened at bit but Gaara was able to catch it. Gaara leaned forward when Mitsuki spoke, “Did you have a say when you had Shukaku put in you? I mean no disrespect, Lord Kazekage. I am in a similar boat to the one you were on when you had Shukaku put in you. Your destiny was forced upon you but I was forced into this world.”

“Forced into this world, you say?”

“You didn’t think one of Orochimaru’s experiments was truly human?”

“You may not be human and you may be an experiment but know this… I value you.”

“… why?”

Gaara gave a small smile before answering, “I value all of those who reside in my village. I don’t care that you aren’t fully human. I don’t care that you were given a mission to complete within my village as long as it cases no harm to my people. I have been taught about the importance of creating bonds. You and I now have a bond. Do not break it.”

“This bond we share is too precious for me to break.”

Mitsuki and Gaara spoke for the rest of the day, growing closer than anyone would have ever thought. Before Mitsuki left he turned to Gaara and stated with a smile, “I am to reside here for quite some time, Lord Gaara. I hope that as time passes we can grow close enough that we can be familiar with each other. I hope to just call you Gaara one day.”

“As do I, Mitsuki.”

Gaara watched as the child left and even made sure he made it to his apartment safely. This child was different but Gaara believed that he was good. He did not seem to have any negative auras surrounding him. His intentions seemed true but he could not take any chances. He called his son, Shinki, to his office.

“Shinki, it is time you have been given your first solo mission.”

“Understood.”

“Your mission is to figure out the origins and the intentions of Orochimaru’s child, Mitsuki.”

“Yes, father.”

* * *

The next morning both of the sons were out looking for each other. Mitsuki was wandering around a playground when he noticed a group of children were staring at him and laughing. He paid them no mind and continued on his way venturing through the playground. He sat down on a swing, looking out on the streets of the village. It would probably be easier to just stay here and wait for the child to present himself.

“Hey, you! You aren’t welcome here! This is our village!”  


“I was unaware that mere children ran this village.”

The group of children were ganging up on Mitsuki, drawing the attention of Shinki. Shinki walked towards the fence and watched as the group appeared to antagonize him and shout mean slurs at him. Mitsuki seemed to be unphased by their actions. He just smiled back at all of them. Shinki stared with interest, this had to be Orochimaru’s son. He looked far too different to belong to any of the other villages.

“You better leave now! No one wants a snake like you here!”

“How strange. I was given permission from the Kazekage to reside here.”

“Get out of here, snake, or we’ll make you!”

Mitsuki couldn’t even respond because some of the boys from the group raced out and pushed him off the swing and onto the ground. Shinki gasped when he saw Mitsuki’s eyes glow a bright yellow. What was going to happen now? Whatever was going to happen, it didn't look good for those kids picking on him.

The blue haired child slowly got up and turned to the group, causing them to take fearful steps back when he hissed, “It’s funny how you think I’m bothered. You should know I’m nothing like the others… you shouldn’t have messed with me because I heard that you’re afraid of monsters!”

“Are you ready for the monster?!”  


They all ran when snakes started coming out of his sleeves and a horn appeared on the top of his forehead, along with black forming around his eyes. As the children ran away, Mitsuki took a breath and everything disappeared. He didn’t expect to do that but I guess his emotions got the best of him this time around.

“Just who are you, exactly?”

“Mitsuki. And who might you be?”

“Shinki.”

“Son of the Kazekage?”  


Shinki nodded back, trying to find anything on Mitsuki’s face that would give away his intentions but found nothing. Yet, Shinki missed the slight sparkle in Mitsuki’s eyes when the other male said that he was the son of the Kazekage. This was the person who he was to learn about inside and out.

Shinki was his mission.

* * *

Mitsuki and Shinki would meet up every now and then so Shinki could show the other male around the village. They would engage in small talk but seeing as how both of them seemed to be introverts, conversation was usually difficult. But today was different for them. Today they decided that they would meet up at night on Shinki’s roof to watch the stars.

Shinki heard the faint sound of Mitsuki landing on his roof and that’s when he called upon the iron sand to lift him up and carry him out to sit beside his friend. As Shinki called the sand away, he missed the intense gaze Mitsuki had when looking at the sand. Mitsuki took a mental note to remember how the sand moved and what it looked like. He found what he was searching for but did not have enough information to report back to Orochimaru. He would have to stay longer.

“Hey. What are you thinking about, Mitsuki?”

“Hm?”

“You seem to be lost in thought. What’s on your mind?”

“Have you ever been far away from home before?”

Shinki blinked, clearly taken back by that sort of a question. They never really spoke about something personal like this. The black-haired male shook his head and replied, “I haven’t been far away but I’ve been out on missions. Even on those missions I can find myself feeling… homesick at times.”

Mitsuki turned his attention to the Sand ninja and smiled. It was the kind of smile that looked fake but at the same time, it looked like Mitsuki didn’t even know how to truly smile. It made Shinki’s stomach turn just thinking about how almost inhuman Mitsuki seemed to be. Shinki shook off that thought, Mitsuki was definitely a human.

The blue haired male continued to smile as he spoke, “I have been far away from home but never for this long. You describe this feeling as being homesick… yes, I am sure that is what I am experiencing. One day I hope that I can return home but… even now it does not seem likely.”

Shinki looked out at the stars, causing Mitsuki to follow suit. The black-haired male held no emotion on his face as he thought over everything Mitsuki said. Mitsuki was quite odd with the way he spoke, yet if Shinki really thought about it then he would say that it wasn’t just how he spoke. Mitsuki as a whole was quite odd. Shinki would have to admit that it was actually kind of refreshing though.

“Why did you come here, Mitsuki? Why can’t you go home?”

“My parent says I am to stay here to become more independent.”

“What’s so wrong with being dependent on others?”

“Are you dependent on others, Shinki?”

Shinki was taken back by the question. He could feel Mitsuki’s yellow eyes on him as he thought it through for a second. The black-haired male stared up at the stars as he answered, “I would consider myself both independent and dependent. I am confident in myself and my abilities yet, I am to join a three-man squad so being independent isn’t the best quality to have for that. While I am sure I can handle myself, I need to keep an open mind when it comes to working with others.”

Mitsuki nodded, he seemed to really be taking in what Shinki was saying. Mitsuki’s eyes widened for a second but Shinki missed it as he asked, “Why does your parent believe that you need to be more independent? Are you too dependent on others?”

The blue haired male smiled back and joined Shinki in looking up at the stars. He hoped that his family was back in the Sound looking at the stars just as he was. He hoped that by some chance, they were both staring at the same constellations thinking about each other. He blinked for a moment, realizing he still hadn’t answered the other male’s questions.

Mitsuki, feeling comfortable with the other male, laid back on the roof as he gazed above them. Shinki looked over at the male as he replied, “I can see how my parent would consider me to be too dependent yet it’s hard not to be dependent when my family is all I have. I had grown too attached to my older brother and my three caretakers, it would seem.”

“Tell about your family, Mitsuki.”

“Will you tell me about yours after?”

Shinki allowed himself to smile as he nodded back. Mitsuki was still looking at the stars as he talked about his family, “You could say I have a twin, except for the fact that he’s older than me. I spent the most time with my older brother, Log, but when I wasn’t with him I was with my caretakers, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. They helped raise me and they trained me to be a ninja. What is your family like?”

Shinki noticed that Mitsuki was fairly vague while he was talking about his family. He was going to comment on it but decided to just talk about his family, “I might be the son of the Kazekage but we are not related by blood. I was struggling with my justu when he came to me. Despite getting hurt trying to comfort me, he wanted to adopt me and bring me into his family. His brother, Kankuro, and his sister, Temari, became my uncle and aunt.”

Mitsuki was smiling as Shinki continued talking, “I am to be on a three-man squad with a girl named Yodo and a boy named Araya. I guess our justu will be just like when my father, aunt, and uncle were on a three-man squad together. Soon enough, we’ll be going on missions together.”

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Both of them were laying on the roof just smiling up at the stars. Shinki knew he wasn’t the best at making friends but somehow he managed to make Mitsuki his friend. Maybe it was because Mitsuki just went along with everything and barely spoke but then again, Shinki was the same way. He guessed they became friends because they were so similar to each other.

Shinki turned to look at Mitsuki. He gave an almost unnoticeable smile at how the moonlight seemed to just shine down on Mitsuki, making him glow and look utterly beautiful. Shinki didn’t think it was humanly possible to look that attractive but there was Mitsuki in all his beauty. Shinki looked back up at the stars. He closed his eyes and prayed that he and Mitsuki could grow closer so that maybe one day they could be something better.

Something more than this.

* * *

For the next couple years, Mitsuki and Shinki would walk around the village during the day when they could. They weren’t always able to do that with Shinki going on missions but when they couldn’t Mitsuki would just meet him on his roof at night. They’d spend hours just talking and growing closer to each other. Shinki didn’t tell his teammates about Mitsuki, nor did he tell them about the feelings he held for his friend but Yodo wasn’t naïve. She knew Shinki had someone in his heart so she would tease him about his secret lover.

Shinki and Mitsuki had become the best of friends, even Gaara had come to see Mitsuki as part of the family since the two of them were always together. Mitsuki had stayed for dinner a few times with Shinki and his family and even Shinki’s family could tell that there was something brewing between the two of them. There was complete adoration in Shinki’s eyes when he would look at Mitsuki and there was something about those smiles Mitsuki reserved for only Shinki.

“They’re going to fall in love, Gaara. You know that, right?”

“It would seem as if it’s inevitable.”

“Aren’t you worried at all? I mean, this is Orochimaru’s kid he’s falling for.”

“Love comes in all forms, even the form of Orochimaru’s child.”

Kankuro sighed as he and Gaara watched Shinki push Mitsuki on the swings. Gaara could not remember a time when Shinki was this happy and it was all because of Orochimaru’s child. As much as he wanted to be skeptical about Mitsuki, he couldn’t bring himself to question him because he knew it would upset his son. Gaara only prayed that Mitsuki’s intentions for coming to the Sand were good.

As the two older men walked away, Shinki took a seat on the swing next to Mitsuki. Mitsuki was smiling but he felt a change in Shinki’s chakra, telling him that something was wrong. The blue haired ninja stopped swinging and put his feet down so that he could look at Shinki as he asked, “What seems to be the problem, Shinki? Are you unwell?”

Shinki smiled at the other, he loved how Mitsuki just knew when something wasn’t right with him. It was like Mitsuki had a sixth sense or something but in reality, Mitsuki was a sensory type. Shinki could never keep his chakra under control when his emotions were swirling within him. It was one of the things he loved about Shinki. He was too emotional for his own good but at least Mitsuki knew he had emotions.

“You know me so well, Mitsuki. I have to leave the village for a week.”

“Are you going on a mission?”

“Yes, my squad leaves tonight.”

“I see.”

Shinki was able to notice the hint of sadness in Mitsuki’s eyes this time. When they were first becoming friends Shinki couldn’t see it but after years together, he could finally see it. Shinki took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing Mitsuki’s hand. He was surprised at how soft and warm his hand was. He always suspected Mitsuki would be colder to the touch but being warm was a pleasant surprise.

“Will you wait for me, Mitsuki?”

“I would wait forever for you, Shinki.”

When the time came, Mitsuki walked Shinki to the entrance of the village. They were early but Shinki didn’t want his team to see them. He didn’t want them to say anything to make Mitsuki think. If they started saying things about them being in love then Mitsuki would be stuck in his own head thinking about it. The only person who could get Mitsuki out of his head was Shinki so he wouldn’t be there to save him from himself.

Shinki looked down at Mitsuki’s hand and grabbed it, more confident in himself this time. A light pink blush dusted itself across Mitsuki’s cheeks as Shinki kissed the back of his hand. Shinki smiled as he stated, “I always knew you’d look beautiful when you blush.”

Mitsuki smiled back at him, his eyes closed as per usual. When he opened his eyes, that smile was still on his face as he spoke, “A man of few words yet you always did know just what to say to me. I suppose that is why I have grown so fond of you.”

“M-Mitsuki… are you trying to tell me you like me?”

“I have always liked you.”

“Let me rephrase that… do you love me?”  


He watched as Mitsuki thought about it for a moment, even looking up at the stars as if they were going to give him the answer. Mitsuki had learned much in his time in the Sand. He learned everything there was to know about Shinki from the inside out. With everything he had learned about Shinki, he had found he learned something about himself as well. He learned that these feelings he had in the pit of his stomach were reserved only for Shinki. Maybe that was love.

Mitsuki just smiled as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Shinki’s neck, pulling the other male in for a kiss. Shinki’s eyes shot open, this was his first kiss and it was with Mitsuki! Eventually Shinki melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s slender waist. One of Mitsuki’s hands reached up and tangled itself in Shinki’s hair, causing Shinki to lift the smaller male. Mitsuki didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around the other male.

When they pulled apart, Shinki was sure Mitsuki was the one for him. The way he could see nothing but love in Mitsuki’s eyes made it clear. Mitsuki had fallen in love with him just as he had fallen for Sound ninja. Mitsuki leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, both of them smiling at each other. Shinki was sure that Mitsuki would truly wait for him forever now.

“It would appear that we love each other, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course, my love.”

Leaving Mitsuki that day was hard for Shinki but it was even harder for Mitsuki when Shinki didn’t come back for weeks. Shinki said he would be back in a week but it was coming on three weeks now and Mitsuki was growing concerned for his lover. He had thought about traveling out after Shinki but he had no idea where he had gone off to. He could only hope that Shinki would return to him one day.

Every night, he would travel to Shinki’s roof and stare up at the stars. He would look beside him and he could swear he could see Shinki right there but after a few blinks he would realize it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He sighed and looked back up at the stars. He hadn’t felt this alone in a while and he didn’t like it.

He moved his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He thought that Shinki’s roof would give him a feeling of comfort but instead he felt cold and alone. He didn’t have anyone but Shinki in the village. He didn’t have his family here and as much as Shinki’s family told him they were his family, they could never compare to the people who had raised him.

He wondered if he could go home yet. He had long forgotten that he had a mission to complete. Shinki was able to distract him from the mission and through that distraction, love blossomed. Mitsuki was sure that right now he was very homesick. He didn’t have his family and now he didn’t even have Shinki. He smiled softly as he realized that Shinki had become something like his home, just as his family had become his home as well.

Mitsuki felt conflicted. He wanted to go home but at the same time, Shinki had become his home. He wanted to go back to the Sound but he didn’t want to leave Shinki behind. Mitsuki whispered to himself, “It’s so enchanting, I’m trapped and drowning here for everyone to see. They don’t notice how far away I am from everyone and everything.”

The blue haired male failed to sense the chakra that was coming close to him. He was lost in the thoughts he was speaking out loud, “Silly to have gambled with my heart out on the line but I guess that’s just the way it goes… but I’m holding on because I know a day will come when I can be myself again.”

“And I hope he will love me when this story ends.”

“You know I will, my love.”

Mitsuki gasped at the sound of his lover’s voice. He scrambled to his feet and jumped on the other, holding him close. Shinki just chuckled at how uncharacteristic Mitsuki was being. Shinki would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t like holding Mitsuki like this, feeling his legs wrapped around him like a little snake. Shinki smiled as he held onto his lover tighter.

Shinki planted kisses all over his lover’s face, his own way of apologizing for being gone for so long. Mitsuki refused to smile as he felt Shinki’s lips all over his face. Mitsuki nudged Shinki’s face away from his, earning a surprised gasp from the black-haired male. He felt Mitsuki nuzzle his face into his neck and that’s when he realized just how hard these extra weeks had been for Mitsuki.

Through the years Mitsuki had been staying in the Sand, he had only grown close to Shinki. They were together nearly every day, growing an extreme attraction to each other. Shinki let out a deep sigh as it all hit him that he was Mitsuki’s lifeline. He was everything Mitsuki had in the Sand and without him he must have felt utterly alone. Mitsuki must have felt like a stranger in a foreign land without him.

“I’m sorry I was gone for longer than expected. I should’ve written to you and- “

“I’m… happy you’re back.”

“Mitsuki, I- “

“I didn’t know if you would ever come back.”

Shinki’s breath hitched at those words. He pulled Mitsuki out of his neck so that he could see his lover’s face, frowning slightly at the tears in those glowing yellow eyes. Shinki kissed away the tears that streamed down his lover’s face. He smiled at the fact that somehow Mitsuki looked even more beautiful when he cried.

It was Mitsuki’s turn to gasp as Shinki spoke, “Come now, love, you had to have known that I would never leave you alone. No matter where I go or how long I’m away for, I will always return. I never want you to forget that. How could I not come back when I have someone as beautiful as you waiting on me? Mitsuki…”

“I will always find my way back to you.”

* * *

Mitsuki and Shinki had been together for three years when the blue haired ninja finally got a call from his parent. Mitsuki was in his home after a night with Shinki when a small white snake appeared and slithered to his shoulder. It opened his mouth and that’s when the voice of his parent came through to talk to him.

“It’s been a long time, child. Have you completed your mission?”

“Yes. I shall come home tomorrow to- “

“No. I have a new mission for you to complete in the Hidden Leaf.”

Here he was, nearly eighteen years old and still taking orders from his parent. He desperately wanted to tell his father he didn’t want to go on another mission. He wanted to tell his father that he had fallen in love with the Kazekage’s son and wanted to remain in the Sand with him. He wanted to tell his father no but he didn’t.

“What is my mission?”

He listened as Orochimaru told him he was to go to the Leaf to form a three-man squad with the Hokage’s son and Sasuke Uchiha’s daughter. Apparently they were unable to form a squad because no one was compatible with either of them and they were too hardheaded to form a two-man team. It appeared as if Mitsuki was their last hope to recreate a perfect Team Seven.

After the call with his parent he collected all of his belongings in a large backpack. His heart was aching as he picked up the silver necklace with an S on it. The S stood for whatever Mitsuki wanted to tell others. It could’ve stood for Shinki or Sand or Snake or Sound or even Shithead, it was whatever Mitsuki wanted it to be.

He put the necklace on, vowing to himself to never take it off. 

* * *

Tomorrow came faster than Mitsuki would’ve liked it to. He jumped across the roofs until he had made it to his lover’s. As soon as Mitsuki’s feet touched the roof, Shinki was being lifted on top by his iron sand just like usual. Shinki was smiling until he saw that Mitsuki’s face had a frown etched on it. He took a moment to take in his lover’s appearance. It looked like he was going on a mission.

“Mitsuki, what’s going on?”

“Forgive me, but I have a mission to complete in the Leaf.”

“Wh-what? Why are you going?”

“My parent called me last night. It appears I am needed on a three-man squad.”

Shinki walked over to his lover and held his face, giving a sad smile as tears were beginning to appear in Mitsuki’s eyes. Mitsuki blinked and that’s when the tears came flowing down, falling onto Shinki’s hands. Shinki leaned in and kissed him, it was slow and soft but it held so much emotion. When they pulled away, Shinki shook his head and kissed him again. He didn’t want to let Mitsuki go.

“Let me come with you, love.”

Mitsuki pulled away, rubbing the tears away even though he knew it was pointless. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried, “No, you must stay here. You need to remain here to train with your team. I don’t want to be the reason why you won’t grow to become a powerful shinobi. The Leaf will only hold you back and you know that, don’t you?”

Shinki bit his lip, in this moment he hated how Mitsuki knew him so well. He hated how Mitsuki was right. He hated how he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to go to the Leaf. He hated how Mitsuki knew he would never prosper there since there was no one who could teach him how to use the iron sand like his father. He hated how he knew he couldn’t follow Mitsuki like Mitsuki had followed him.

It was Mitsuki’s turn to walk forward and hold Shinki’s face. Shinki reached up and put one of his hands on Mitsuki’s as the blue haired ninja spoke, “Shinki, I’m not here to end what we have so stop thinking that’s what I’m doing. I’m here because I want you to know I meant what I said to you when we were younger. You asked me to wait for you and I told you I would wait forever for you. I still mean that.”

Shinki closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears as he heard the calming voice of his lover, “I will wait forever for you, Shinki. You have taught me so much over the years but the best thing I have learned was that you are the one I love more than anything. You have given me a purpose and I can never thank you enough for that. You are my everything, Shinki, you are the most important thing in the world to me.”

When he opened his eyes, he crashed their lips together. It was desperate and frantic but Mitsuki welcomed it regardless. During the kiss, Shinki took off Mitsuki’s backpack so he could lift his lover up. They deepened the kiss, faintly aware of the fact that the iron sand was lifting them back into Shinki’s room. Shinki carried his lover over to his bed and laid him down.

They were desperately trying to remove each other’s clothes but through it all they tried not to break their kiss as much as possible. Shinki grabbed Mitsuki’s hands and held them over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment just to see his lover beneath him with that beautiful pink blush across his cheeks. Shinki leaned down and started sucking on Mitsuki’s neck, smirking as he left a mark on his lover so others would know to stay away.

“Sh-Shinki, please take me…”

“How could I refuse my love?”

“Now… please, I need you now.”

“B-But, I haven’t even stretched you- “

He wasn’t able to finish because Mitsuki raised his hips up, forcing their members to touch. Both of them let out groans at the feeling and that was all Shinki needed to know this was really what Mitsuki wanted. He lined himself up with Mitsuki’s entrance and looked at his lover one last time, trying to make sure he was ready. Mitsuki nodded back to his lover, keeping his hands above his head like he knew Shinki liked.

Shinki groaned when he entered, even if he had stretched his lover out he would’ve felt just as tight. It was something Shinki really loved about Mitsuki. No matter how many times or how long he stretched him out he always felt like he was as tight as a virgin. He kept pushing in until he heard Mitsuki let out a gasp. Shinki looked up to see that Mitsuki was biting his lip to keep himself from making any noise but Shinki could tell that the tears falling down his face were because of the pain.

He immediately stopped moving and leaned down to kiss his lover, trying to apologize for the pain. When they were kissing, Mitsuki pushed himself further onto Shinki. The black-haired male pulled away so he could look at Mitsuki to make sure he was okay. Mitsuki was staring back at him as he continued to push himself onto his lover until he was completely full. Shinki groaned out at the feeling of Mitsuki’s walls closing in on him.

“Sh-Shinki… you need to move…”

“How do you want it?”

“Make love to me, please…”

He smiled down at his lover as he slowly pulled out until his head was in and then went back in just as slowly. He nearly shook at the wanton moan Mitsuki let out as he was thrusted into at that painfully slow pace. Mitsuki’s moans got louder as he continued that slow pace, continuously getting filled by his lover. Yet, Mitsuki couldn’t contain himself any longer and grabbed Shinki’s face, bringing him down for a rough kiss.

There was a clash of teeth at first and that’s when Shinki knew Mitsuki wanted him to speed things up a little more. He pulled back from the kiss and shook his head at his lover, he was about to make Mitsuki such a mess under him. It started out slow but with Mitsuki’s impatience, Shinki started to thrust into his lover faster. Shinki grabbed his lover’s hips and started to fuck Mitsuki at a faster and much harder pace.

Shinki smirked at how innocent little Mitsuki could come undone because of him. Proper little Mitsuki was underneath him screaming his name and moaning for more. Shinki was happy to oblige but he knew there was only one way to truly get Mitsuki to lose himself. As he continued to slam into Mitsuki, he looked down at him, “You look so fucking beautiful like this, love… so undone because of me…”

He knew Mitsuki wasn’t going to last much longer by the way his eyes looked so clouded with lust and how little tears were making their journeys down his face. He loved the way he could just turn his lover upside down. He was about to says something when he finally noticed that the only thing Mitsuki was wearing was the necklace he got for him. His heart panged in his chest, damn he really loved that boy.

”Who do you belong to, Mitsuki?”

“I… I’m g-gonna… please, I- “

Shinki reached down and grabbed Mitsuki’s neglected member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Somehow, Mitsuki was able to moan even louder than before and God damn it, Shinki loved that about him. Neither of them were going to last much longer but Shinki wanted to hear him say it, “Who do you belong to, Mitsuki? Say my name…”

“I’m… Sh-Shinki!”

Right after he screamed Shinki’s name he came all over their chests. Mitsuki’s body seemed to just clamp down on him, causing him to groan as he released inside his lover. He thrusted into his lover a few more times, riding it out before completely pulled out of Mitsuki. Shinki collapsed beside his lover, both of them sweating and panting. Shinki looked over at his lover, “I thought we were gonna take it slow and make love?”

Mitsuki laughed.

Once they had recollected themselves, they walked to the entrance of the village. Mitsuki turned to his lover and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he said, “I don’t know how long I’ll be in the Leaf for but I’ll always find my way back to you. This isn’t really a goodbye, it’s more like I’ll see you soon.”

Shinki smiled as he kissed the back of Mitsuki’s hand, just as he did when he left for his mission. Shinki wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist, smiling as Mitsuki’s arms snaked around his neck. Their kiss was slow and it was as if they were trying to remember how it would feel to kiss each other. When they pulled away, Mitsuki walked past the entrance but looked back at Shinki, “Never forget that I love you.”

“I love you to the stars, Mitsuki.”

* * *

Mitsuki felt his heart aching as he entered the Leaf. He showed no emotion as he walked through the village, knowing that people were looking at him. Even as he entered the Hokage’s tower he felt people watching him. He couldn’t tell whether they were watching him with eyes of hate or love but he hoped they were only looking at him because they were curious. When he opened the door to the Hokage’s office he was surprised to be met with a smile.

“You must be Mitsuki! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf!”

“Thank you for accepting me into your village, Lord Seventh.”

“I should be the one thanking you!”

Mitsuki was taken back by that. He walked over to Naruto’s desk as the older male spoke, “You don’t know how many people have tried to form a three-man squad with my son and Sasuke’s daughter. When you think about it, they’re both two different extremes that lack a calm middle ground with justu to match and rival their own. From what Orochimaru has told me, I’m confident that you’ll be that person.”

The blue haired boy nodded and bowed before he left to find his apartment. Before he had left, Naruto sent him off with all the information he would need to know about Boruto and Sarada to be able to work with them moderately well despite not ever working with them before. Mitsuki opened the door to his new apartment and felt that same aching in his heart. This wasn’t the same as his apartment back in the Sand.

He walked over to the window and looked outside expecting to see dune like houses and sandstorms in the distance but he saw none of the things he had grown so accustomed to. He sat there in the window looking out at the village he would have to call home for now. He sighed to himself, he wondered how Shinki was doing and if he was missing him just as much.

The next morning, he sent out to find Boruto and Sarada. He figured they would be training so he headed to Team Seven’s training grounds. As he made his way towards the training grounds, he was able to hear the sound of people yelling. It didn’t sound like much training was happening, in fact, it sounded like two people were just arguing with each other.

As Mitsuki entered the clearing, he saw a blonde with eyes bluer than the Hokage’s and a girl with black hair and black eyes to match, as well as a pair of red glasses. He smiled to himself as he remembered Karin talking to him once about how she had given Sasuke’s daughter matching red glasses. Mitsuki found it odd how someone with visual prowess like the sharingan had bad vision before she even unlocked it.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing here?! This is Team Seven’s training grounds!”

“It’s fortunate that I’m the new member of Team Seven then. My name is Mitsuki and-”

“We don’t need your help, you know.”

“It appears the Hokage thinks otherwise.”

Sarada seemed to try to calm him down but he ignored her and continued to spit at Mitsuki, “My old man doesn’t know what’s good for us! You don’t even look like you’re a ninja so why don’t you just get lost, alright?”

“It would be in your best interest not to underestimate me.”

“Are you trying to fight?”

Mitsuki just smiled back at the other. If he had to fight Boruto then he would but Boruto wouldn’t like it. Sarada couldn’t even grab her teammate as he broke out into a run at Mitsuki. The blue haired boy smiled as he side stepped the kick Boruto tried to hit him with. Boruto growled as he attacked Mitsuki, who still had that emotionless smile on his face. The more Boruto missed, the more he hated seeing that damn smile.

The blue haired boy jumped back, gaining some distance in between them. He watched as Boruto huffed and puffed like an asthmatic big bad wolf. Or maybe he was the big bad wolf if he was a smoker. Mitsuki didn’t care which wolf he was because either way Boruto had exhausted himself. With Boruto in such a state meant that he would be easy prey. Boruto wouldn’t last much longer now.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Boruto wasn’t ready for Mitsuki to run at him and kick him under his chin. Sarada gasped, Mitsuki was fast and to be flexible enough to land a perfect kick like that… well, Sarada was just happy that she wasn’t the one who picked the fight with Mitsuki. She watched as Boruto was sent flying into the air, only to be kicked into the ground by Mitsuki’s heel.

The blonde slowly crawled out of the hole, looking up into the deadly eyes that belonged to Mitsuki. Boruto could’ve sworn he saw them glowing but he blinked again and they didn’t seem to glow anymore. Boruto staggered to his feet and tried his best to get into a fighting stance. In the blink of an eye, Mitsuki was behind Boruto slapping a chakra coated hand to the back of his neck.

Sarada was shaking as she watched her teammate fall to the ground. She thought he was dead until she saw him squirming around awkwardly on the ground. She was terrified as Mitsuki explained, “You might have been familiar with this specific move if you learned about the sannin brawl. This was a move by Lady Tsunade called body pathway derangement… or if you want it put in simpler terms, nervous system rupture.”

Boruto and Sarada were completely terrified as Mitsuki continued, “It’s a high-level form of medical ninjutsu where I have created an electric field by giving my chakra the properties of electricity. When I struck Boruto with my hand, the electricity poured into his nervous system and rearranged the body’s signals.”

“What the… hell are you… talking about?”

“If you paid any attention in the academy you’d know.”

Mitsuki smiled as he watched the other male fail to move. Mitsuki continued to watch as he spoke, “Ordinarily, the brain sends electric signals to the body in order to control how it moves. Yet, when under the influence of this certain technique these signals will produce any movement other than what the brain intends. You can’t do anything in this state. You can’t even walk, can you?”

“How do… do I move?”

“Simply moving would take a high amount of concentration and intelligence.”

“I can do it…”

“You possess neither of the skills needed.”

“… thanks, Mitsuki.”

Before Mitsuki could deliver a finishing blow, Sarada ran out there and activated her Sharingan. Mitsuki closed his eyes and smiled at her, getting into a fighting stance. She glared at him and stated, “If I’m going to be Hokage one day I’m going to need to be able to take down guys like you! Open your eyes and fight me!”

Mitsuki continued to keep his eyes closed, not trying to fall into her genjustu. She growled as she ran at him, coating her fist in chakra like her mother taught her and then punching. Yet, the punch would only prove to be deadly when she made contact with her opponent. She wasn’t anywhere near as fast as Mitsuki, making it hard for her to make contact with him. But what drove her mad is how he couldn’t even see her and he could avoid her attacks.

She gasped as he avoided an attack and went onto the offense for once. She had watched him be on the defense for a while that she didn’t think he’d be brave enough to launch a blind attack. She tried to avoid his attacks but found herself only capable of bracing herself for each punch and kick. With the last bit of her strength, she closed her eyes and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

Satisfied with the sound of the ground breaking, she opened her eyes and grinned as she saw Mitsuki looking rather defeated in the dirt. She turned to focus her attention to Boruto but cried out when she felt snakes slithering up her body and forcing her still. He managed to look back to where Mitsuki was thrown down only to see snakes making their way out. He made a snake substitution to fool her into thinking she had won.

She looked in front of her and was met with glowing yellow eyes and that’s when she knew she lost. Sarada’s head dropped and her body was stricken motionless. Boruto was on the ground yelling at his teammate to snap out of it but Mitsuki just hummed in laughter at the two of them.

“It seems she fell victim to the snake just as her father once did.”

“What are you- “

“If you agree to surrender I’ll help both of you.”

“… fine.”

Mitsuki continued to smile as he walked over to Sarada and released her from the snakes and the genjustu. She fell to the ground, panting heavily as he tried to tell herself she was free now. Mitsuki walked over to Boruto and healed him so that he could move properly again. Boruto was taking deep breaths in and out, it felt like he was trying to ease himself back into his own body.

Sarada was about to ask him how he beat them but Mitsuki beat her to it, “You two should’ve known better than to attack an enemy you know nothing about. If you talked to me first then you would’ve known I’m excellent in medical ninjutsu and I’m a sensory type. You both could’ve easily avoided this defeat if you thought to befriend me instead of fighting me.”

The two of them looked down, disappointed in themselves for the way they acted. Surprisingly, Boruto was the one to speak, “You know, Mitsuki, you’re pretty strong. I was wrong to try to push you away when honestly we need someone like you on our team. It’s been a long time since anyone beat either of us… so what I’m trying to say here is…”

“Welcome to Team Seven!”

* * *

Weeks had passed and Mitsuki was fitting in nicely with his new team. He had even gotten around to writing a letter to Shinki in the Sand yet he hadn’t received a letter in return. Mitsuki checked his mailbox every day hoping to get a letter but didn’t get any. He sighed as he packed his pouch for a short mission Team Seven was going on for the day.

It was supposed to be a quick mission to deliver a scroll to a nearby village so that the Leaf could potentially trade with them. Mitsuki was named captain of the team by the Hokage since he was the most levelheaded and could maintain that calm demeanor even in the midst of battle. Overall, Mitsuki was the most reasonable person to make the captain of the team.

Mitsuki sent one last longing look at the mailbox before he jumped off towards the entrance of the Leaf. Once he got there he waited patiently for his friends to arrive. Throughout the short time Mitsuki had been in the Leaf, he had made quick friends with Boruto and Sarada, as well as their friends. He had found his best friends in his teammates, which was something he was unprepared for but welcomed it regardless.

He waited for a few minutes before his teammates showed up. He smiled and greeted both of them before stating, “From what the Hokage told me, this should be a simple mission but there has been reported gang violence in the village we are going to so we should be cautious of that. Once we arrive in the village we are to give the scroll to whoever is in charge in order to create a bond with the village to promote trade between us. If we understand our mission then we should be on our way.”

Both of his friends nodded and they set out towards the village. As they were traveling, they jumped from branch to branch in a V formation with Mitsuki leading. Sarada and Boruto were slighting behind him with Boruto to his left and Sarada to his right. Boruto argued once that Sarada should lead with her Sharingan but was surprised that it was Sarada who disagreed. Sarada explained that Mitsuki should leave since he was a sensory type. Mitsuki would be able to sense the ninja from farther ahead.

Mitsuki was surprised that Sarada had been the one to speak for him. He smiled as he watched Boruto nod and agree with her after she was finished. The two of them had finally learned how to get along and even learn from one another. Sarada had taken Mitsuki aside and thanked him for coming to the Leaf and even improving her friendship with Boruto. Mitsuki smiled and told her that it wasn’t him that improved their friendship, he merely mediated for them.

Ever since then, they had all gotten along seamlessly. Mitsuki gave a slight smile when he heard Boruto say something to the team as they were jumping. Sarada would’ve jabbed at Boruto for not being serious during a mission but since they were closer now she just smiled and gave a simple reply. It was moments like this that it really sunk in how much of a difference Mitsuki made.

“We’ll be arriving shortly.”

Sarada and Boruto nodded back, Mitsuki must’ve sensed an enormous amount of chakra ahead. After a few more minutes they had arrived at the village. It was much smaller than what they had known in the Leaf and not as nearly as advanced. As the team walked through the streets, they noticed that all the people would see them and then run back into their homes. Boruto muttered something about the people not being very friendly, to which Sarada elbowed him.

As they were walking, someone reached out to grab Sarada only to have their wrist grabbed by Mitsuki. Everyone gasped as Mitsuki threw the person over himself and into the ground. There were gasps heard from everyone, even the people inside their homes and shops had opened the windows to see what was going on.

“I’ll say this once, don’t touch my teammates.”

Out of a dark alley appeared a group of ten men, one of which was bigger than the rest. He walked until he was a few feet in front of Mitsuki. He appeared to be sizing the team up but his true intentions were made clear when he smirked, “You’re a pretty little thing. I was after the girl but now that I see you I know you’re the one I want running these streets with me.”

“I see. So, you’re the gang causing trouble for the village.”

“Never mind that, love, come join us and- “

“ _Don’t_ call me ‘love.’”

“Feisty, are we? I like that in a lover.”

Mitsuki’s eyes were glowing yellow as he glared at the man. His followers had even started shaking at the look of pure anger and bloodlust in his eyes. Those weren’t the emotionless yellow eyes they just saw a second ago… no, these were the eyes of a killer. Sarada let out a deep sigh and Boruto put his hands behind his neck, both of them knew not to get involved when Mitsuki was like this. Boruto snickered to the gang.

“You picked the wrong one of us to piss off, you know?”

Before they could say anything Mitsuki ran forward and summoned his snakes to immobilize the leader. He was shaking as he watched Mitsuki run to each of his gang members and quickly pressed each of their pressure points. One by one, his teammates fell to the ground groaning in pain. When Mitsuki was finished with the followers, he threw each of them to Boruto and Sarada who finished the job by punching or kicking them into the ground.

Mitsuki walked over to the leader, silently telling the snakes to tighten their grip on him. As it got harder for him to breathe, he heard Mitsuki’s chilling snake-like voice in his ear, “I’m going to kill you slowly and painfully but not just because you dared to call me love but because the world doesn’t need you in it.”

The man couldn’t even say anything back due to the snakes slowly strangling him until he couldn’t even breathe. He struggled for a little bit until he went limp in the snakes’ grip. Mitsuki called off his summoning snakes and watched as the man’s body fell to the ground. Mitsuki walked over the body and continued on his way to find the village leader while Boruto and Sarada tied up the surviving gang members.

Mitsuki carried on his way, smiling back as Boruto and Sarada caught up to him. Sarada had taken the time to talk to one of the villagers in order to find out where the village leader was. Mitsuki nodded and instructed her to lead the way. Once they got in front of the building, Mitsuki handed Sarada the scroll and told her that she would be better suited to speak with the leader than he was. She was going to protest but then realized he wasn’t the best with interacting with others so she nodded and went in.

“You didn’t seem much like yourself back there, you know?”

“Hm? How so?”

“You got really mad when the guy called you love… why’d that trigger you?”

“He’s not the one who is allowed to call me that.”

Boruto blinked a few times until it finally hit him. Boruto’s eyes widened at the thought that Mitsuki might have a lover. The blonde couldn’t hide his surprise as he asked, “If he’s not allowed to call you love then… does that mean that you’re seeing someone right now?”

The blue haired male nodded back yet there was no emotion on his face. Boruto didn’t understand how he could have someone to love in his life and he wasn’t even smiling about it. Boruto was about to ask another question when Sarada came back out with a smile on her face. She handed a scroll back to Mitsuki and exclaimed that since they had taken care of the gang then they most definitely wanted to be allies and trade with the Leaf.

For the first time in a while, Boruto was actually truly annoyed with Sarada. She had cut him off from learning more about this mystery lover Mitsuki had. As they were making their way back to the village, Boruto couldn’t help but wonder who Mitsuki was dating. He wanted to know what this person was like and if they were someone from his village. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask but knew this wasn’t the place for it.

As they made their way back to the village, it was when the sun was just starting to set. The three friends made their way to the Hokage to complete their mission before saying their farewells. Boruto was about to ask Mitsuki to stay a little longer but when he turned to his friend he was gone. The blonde rolled his eyes and grumbled something about how Mitsuki could’ve been one hell of a magician with the way he was good at the disappearing act.

Mitsuki walked by his mailbox as he walked towards his front door but just as he was going to walk in, he had a feeling telling him to check the mailbox. He stood there for a minute debating with himself whether to check for mail or not but ultimately went to open his mailbox. He opened it and gasped when he saw a letter addressed to him from the Hidden Sand.

He quickly shut his mailbox and went into his home. He threw his backpack on the ground and went straight to the window in his room. He sat in the window and took a deep breath before he opened up the envelope. He slowly reached in and pulled out a piece of paper, tears welling in his eyes as he saw Shinki’s handwriting.

_My love,_

_I’ve got this nasty habit of making you wait for me, don’t I? I know I should be better about writing to you and I apologize. If I’m being honest with you, nothing feels the same since you’ve left. I haven’t felt like myself in a while and even father is telling me that I’m starting to remind him of himself when he was younger. I suppose I’ve gotten too serious without you here to get me to loosen up a little. I’m getting stronger, just like you told me to. I’ve been training with my family and squad since you’ve left and I’m learning a lot but… I still yearn for the time I would spend with you._

_I miss the nights we would spend on my roof looking at the stars and talking about anything and everything. I miss the way you always knew how I was feeling. I miss the way you’d smile when you blush. I miss the way you’d curl you lip when you concentrate. I wish I had remembered the warmth within your touch. God, Mitsuki, I’d surrender who I am for who you are. My love, nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_I know the road is long but where you are is home. Mitsuki, I would run like the river, I would follow the sun, and fly like an eagle to where I belong. I can’t stand the distance… I can’t dream alone. I can’t wait to see you because I know I’ll be on my way home. Even on my worst days when I’m surrounded by darkness, it’s you… it’s always been you and your light that gets me through. Through all that I have learned in my life, it’s you… it’s always been you. My every road leads to you._

_I love you to the stars._

_Shinki_

_P.S. Will you wait for me?_

Tears were streaming down Mitsuki’s face when he was finished reading the letter. He felt the same way as Shinki. He longed for the day he could be in Shinki’s arms again. He longed for the nights they shared on the rooftop looking at the stars and sharing their lives with one another. Mitsuki would give anything just to be back in the Sand with Shinki. Mitsuki looked out at the full moon with a soft smile on his face. He hoped Shinki was looking out at the moon just like he was. He hoped Shinki could hear him.

“I would wait forever for you.”

* * *

A whole year went by and Shinki and Mitsuki didn’t see each other. It had been hard for them since they were now training for the Chunin Exams. Neither of them had mentioned the exams to each other, nor did they say that they would be competing in the exams with their teams. It came as a surprise to both of them when they found out that the exams would take place in the Leaf.

After a lot of convincing on Sarada and Mitsuki’s end, Boruto agreed to participate in the Chuunin Exams. They could’ve participated earlier but they were never able to form a three-man team for that portion of it. This year, Sarada and Boruto were determined to prove to everyone that they had what it took to truly be a ninja. Mitsuki just came along for the ride, if he was being honest.

It was the day of the Exams and Mitsuki was walking with his team towards the building. They knew they were incredibly early but Boruto wanted to try to get some sneak peeks at what was going on. Sarada and Mitsuki mainly just went with him because they didn’t want him to do something stupid and get in trouble.

As they were walking, Mitsuki couldn’t help but shake the feeling that a familiar chakra was close to him. He tried to ignore it but it was getting too strong. Eventually he had to stop walking so he could focus on whose chakra it was. Mitsuki caught Sarada and Boruto’s attention, causing them to walk over. Before they could ask him what was wrong, a voice Mitsuki knew all too well caused him to stiffen.

“It’s been some time, my love.”

“Sh-Shinki…”

“Turn around, love. I want to see your beautiful face.”

Mitsuki slowly turned around, gasping as yellow eyes locked onto chocolate colored eyes. Mitsuki took in Shinki’s new appearance. He looked as if he had gotten a bit taller but what was more noticeable was that he had started to wear his iron sand like it was a coat with a ridiculously big collar. Other than that, Shinki was just as handsome as Mitsuki remembered.

The blue haired male acknowledged that Shinki was not alone. He had a male next to him with a mask on and there was a female next to him with incredibly long hair. They each had powerful chakras, meaning that they would prove to be of good competition to Mitsuki and his friends.

“Come to me.”

Mitsuki wasted no time in running to his lover and jumping into his arms just like he used to. The iron sand that Shinki wore instantly fell and formed little snakes at his feet twirling around each other as if they were dancing. Mitsuki had his legs around Shinki’s waist and arms snaked around his neck as if they had never left. Shinki just held onto his lover, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

Shinki nuzzled his face into Mitsuki and just took in his scent. He still smelled like vanilla and his heart panged in his chest at the sight of his necklace still hanging around that pale neck. Shinki pulled out of his lover’s neck and made Mitsuki look at him. There were tears of pure joy falling down those pale cheeks and Shinki couldn’t help but smile at him.

“What does the S on your necklace stand for this time, love?”

“It stands for shut up and kiss me.”

Shinki couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, he had missed it when Mitsuki would act uncharacteristically like that. Yet, he could not deny his lover or himself any longer so he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet, earning some wolf whistles from people passing by.

When they pulled apart, they had almost forgotten that one, they weren’t alone, and two, they still had the Chuunin Exams. Slowly, Mitsuki got off of his lover and looked at his teammates and then back to Shinki’s teammates. Both teams had the same looks on their face. It was Boruto who would break the silence with an intelligent statement of, “Wait, so like, who the hell are you guys?”

Shinki regained his slightly emotionless composure as he answered the blonde, “My name Is Shinki, I am the son of the Kazekage. My teammates are Araya and Yodo. We’ve come to the Leaf to partake in the Chuunin Exams.”

Mitsuki gave his famous closed-mouth smile as he stated, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet your team, Shinki. I am Mitsuki and these are my friends, Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. We’re also participating in the Chuunin Exams.”

The teammates nodded at each other but Sarada couldn’t help but notice the difference in how Mitsuki and Shinki acknowledged their squads. Shinki considered Araya and Yodo to be teammates while Mitsuki considered herself and Boruto to be his friends. To her that spoke volumes but to Boruto it probably meant nothing. She looked and Boruto and counted down in her head how many seconds it took him to make a comment. She couldn’t three seconds.

“So, Mitsuki, is he your boyfriend or something?”

“That’s right.”

“Why haven’t you talked about him before?”

“You didn’t ask.”

Everyone but Shinki seemed to deadpan at that response. After a minute, Yodo and Araya started smiling even though Araya’s smile couldn’t be seen under his mask. Shinki grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and gave a small smile as he murmured, “It seems as though you haven’t changed a bit.”

Mitsuki raised his free long-sleeved hand to his mouth as he hummed in laughter at his lover’s comment. Yodo and Araya watched them interact with each other and noticed Shinki was never this playful before. Sarada and Boruto hadn’t seen Mitsuki smile or even laugh this much. Both teams stared at the couple in awe, when they really thought about it they were perfect for each other.

“Shall my team escort yours to the Chuunin Exams, Shinki?”

“If you would be so kind, love.”

Sarada and Yodo couldn’t help but internally swoon at the way Shinki spoke to Mitsuki. They wanted to keep up this sort of tough girl act but those two together just kept breaking down their walls. The teams walked together inside the building, making their way to an open clearing where Inojin’s dad was setting up the first round.

The other teams would be arriving shortly yet Shinki refused to let go of Mitsuki’s hand. Sarada seemed uneasy as she walked towards the two of them. Mitsuki tilted his head at her and blinked as she said, “You two do realize that this is the Chuunin Exams. At the end of the day, we might have to fight against each other or even you two will have to fight each other.”

“Then I guess I’ll see how much you’ve progressed, won’t I, Shinki?”

“And I you, my love.”

Sarada gasped in response, both of them were smiling at each other. Despite knowing that there was a chance that they would have to fight one another it was almost as if they were looking forward to it. It was like it didn’t even phase them. Shinki’s team didn’t seem as phased by it.

Shinki’s smile left his face as he spoke to Sarada, “Mitsuki and I have been together for four years now. If I must face Mitsuki in battle then so be it. He knows I will not hold back just as I know he would do the same. At the end of the day regardless of the outcome if we must fight, I hold nothing but love for him in my heart. Even if I must face him, it won’t stop me from attacking him as if he was anyone else. He understands this.”

The black-haired girl couldn’t even say anything back because other teams were arriving. It appeared that Sai was finished with his preparations. Other teams were beginning to line up and that’s when Yodo gave Shinki a look that meant that they should go. Shinki nodded back to her before raising Mitsuki’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of his hand. Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile as he felt a blush appear on his face.

“I must go but good luck, my love.”

“May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Shinki couldn’t help but chuckle at his lover before leaving with his team to line up. Sarada looked from Mitsuki, who was smiling, to Boruto, who was giving his friend the thumbs up. Sarada facepalmed, it appeared that Boruto and Mitsuki watched the Hunger Games and Boruto encouraged Mitsuki to recite that quote to Shinki.

"Idiots..."

* * *

The first round of the Chuunin Exams was a lot easier than Shinki or Mitsuki’s teams thought it would be. Well, it was easy for them since they were able to avoid falling into the ink pits that Sai had placed beneath the platforms. The second round of capturing the flag would happen tomorrow so both teams decided to take it easy for the night. Yet, Shinki still heard footsteps on his roof that night.

“You should be in bed, Mitsuki.”

“As should you.”

Shinki made his way to the roof and took his place next to his lover. They both let out sighs of relief, they were back to star gazing together for the time being. They were sitting in a comfortable silence until Mitsuki looked over at Shinki and asked, “What made you start wearing the iron sand as some sort of coat?”

Chocolate eyes stared into soft amber eyes as he answered, “My father always carries around that gourd with his sand in it. I didn’t want to be like him. I wanted to be my own person and not someone everyone could easily compare to my father. I wanted to carry the iron sand with me but I wanted to do it my way.”

“… your way… I see.”

“Are you alright, love? You’re reminding me of the first time we met.”

“… I guess I’m just thinking how I would like to be more like you.”

“More like me? Why?”

Mitsuki shifted his gaze back to the stars as he replied, “You have been able to make your own decisions for the majority of your life. I haven’t made many on my own… I want to be more like you one day because of that. I want to choose what I want to do.”

“You chose to be with me, didn’t you?”

Shinki smiled as he watched his lover gasp and quickly look at him. Shinki was smiling as Mitsuki spoke, “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I believe that was the first decision I made on my own… and it was the best decision I have made in my entire existence.”

Shinki’s eyes widened at that, so Mitsuki still thought the world of him. He reached over for Mitsuki’s hand and kissed the back of it before asking, “So how have you been doing in the Leaf? I like your teammates but I hope they haven’t been holding you back.”

Mitsuki squeezed his hand gently before answering, “I suppose I have adjusted quite nicely to being here yet, I do miss living in the Sand. I made friends here but it was really all thanks to Boruto. He and Sarada are what I’m supposed to consider my best friends. I don’t really care much about the Chunin Exams but it means something to them so who am I to hold them back?”

“Tell me, are you really on a team with the legendary Team Seven’s children?”

“No, they’re on a team with the legendary sannin’s child.”

The black-haired male couldn’t help but laugh at Mitsuki for that. In turn, Mitsuki was humming in laughter at Shinki’s reaction. Mitsuki didn’t have much of a sense of humor around other people or so that’s what people thought. Mitsuki didn’t make jokes often but his sense of humor and Shinki’s were similar, making the two of them the only ones to understand the other’s jokes.

"God, I've missed you, Mitsuki."

* * *

The next morning, all the teams met on their assigned buildings to guard their flag from enemies. Boruto agreed to stay back and guard their flag as Sarada and Mitsuki went on to capture a flag.

“Should we go after your boyfriend’s flag, Mitsuki?”

“Not unless you want to lose.”

“He’s probably out getting a flag and- “

“His teammates are strong. We’d be better off going after another team’s flag.”

She nodded back to him and they continued on their way to find another team’s flag. Mitsuki could sense Shinki’s chakra headed off towards Metal Lee’s team. They were going to lose against Shinki. A cry from Boruto echoed through his and Sarada’s earpieces. Sarada was about to stop and head back but Mitsuki grabbed a wire and swung himself to head back to his friend. He called back to Sarada.

“Don’t worry, go! I’ll rejoin you soon!”

By the time Mitsuki had gotten back to his team’s flag, Boruto had tied up the enemies and was sitting on the ground. The blue haired male walked over to his friend and helped him up, yet he sensed a distortion in Boruto’s chakra. Something about him was different yet he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet.

When the three of them regrouped, they had found out that it was indeed Shinki who took out Metal and his team. The only Leaf teams to have passed were theirs and Shikadai’s. Shinki’s team had passed along with a team from the Hidden Cloud.

Tomorrow was sure to be harder than today was.

Mitsuki was at Shinki’s roof again that night yet they didn’t say anything. They chose to sit in a comfortable silence with Shinki’s hand on top of Mitsuki’s. Both of them had a bad feeling about tomorrow but neither of them chose to say anything about it. As Mitsuki was about to leave for the night, Shinki grabbed his hand to get Mitsuki to look at him. Mitsuki smiled at his lover.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, never forget I love you.”

“Mitsuki… I love you to the stars.”

* * *

The stands were full of people, including friends of Mitsuki’s. Sometimes he would swear he could hear Iwabe and the others cheering. He smiled as he watched Sarada and Boruto take down two of the Cloud ninja. He supposed that it was his turn to finish off their team. Mitsuki walked out into the arena and smiled at his opponent. Toroi was not in his league and was not classified as a threat.

Yet, Mitsuki could say he was somewhat surprised that he was able to use his lightning style to make himself faster when he attacked. Mitsuki avoided each attack with ease, or so he thought. He jumped back to gain some distance but that’s when he noticed there was a slight cut on his cheek. He felt the cut, looking at the blood before activating his sage mode.

“Settle down, love.”

Shinki knew that despite all the noise, Mitsuki would be able to hear him. Shinki was watching the sage mode chakra surround his lover. He didn’t know that Mitsuki possessed such a power and instructed to his team to acknowledge Mitsuki as the strongest of his squad. Shinki’s voice rang in Mitsuki’s ears, forcing him to remember he wasn’t supposed to use that justu.

He deactivated his sage mode and settled for summoning snakes to hold Toroi down. As the snakes moved away, everyone gasped to see Mitsuki was pinning him down so he couldn’t even move if he wanted to. Mitsuki was declared the winner and let go of the Cloud ninja before walking out of the arena.

It was the Sand’s turn to fight now. Inojin had lost to Araya yet the blonde couldn’t understand how the Sand ninja was able to avoid all of his attacks. He shouldn’t have been able to dodge the surprise attacks but somehow he did. The match between Shikadai and Yodo was a tricky one but in the end, Shikadai came out on top. The last two to fight were Shinki and Chocho.

“I can only hope he’ll take it easy on her.”

“What are you talking about, Mitsuki? She’s got a chance at winning, too!”

“No, Sarada, she doesn’t… not against Shinki.”

Sarada watched as her best friend finally got serious when it came to fighting. Chocho was trying her best and even expanded her body bigger than anyone thought she would but it wasn’t enough. Shinki stopped each of her attacks and eventually forced her into defeat. Sarada looked over at Mitsuki as he spoke grimly, “It’s as I said… she didn’t have a chance against Shinki. No one does.”

“Not even you?”

He smiled at her but wasn’t able to answer her as she was called to battle against Araya. Inojin was able to give her some quick tips about him before she went off but Mitsuki wondered if it would be enough. He smiled as he watched them fight. He wondered how long it would take Sarada to figure Araya out. Even with the Sharingan, Mitsuki felt it took her a bit too long to realize that Araya was fighting with a puppet version of himself.

Sarada came out of the match victorious but that victory didn’t come without repercussions. She had gotten injured during her match but refused to leave to be treated. She watched alongside her teammates for who would be the next two to battle. There were only four of them so the pickings were slim.

“And the next match is… Shinki of the Hidden Sand and Mitsuki of the Hidden Leaf!”

Both Shinki and Mitsuki’s teams were in shock, the couple would have to fight one another. Sarada was about to put a hand on Mitsuki’s shoulder but he walked out into the arena. Mitsuki and Shinki held no emotion on their faces but they could see the sadness in each other’s eyes as they walked closer to each other. Despite Rock Lee exclaiming that they could begin fighting, the two of them stood there staring at each other.

“I don’t want to do this, my love.”

“Neither do I but… someone must win this match for the Chunin Exams to continue.”

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting then.”

“Please prepare yourself… wind style: immense breakthrough!”

A strong wind was shot out at Shinki, whose iron sand easily blocked the attack. As Mitsuki ran at him, iron sand shot out, causing the blue haired male to jump to try to avoid the sand. Shinki, not wanting to hurt his lover, settled for making the iron sand grab Mitsuki’s right arm. He muttered that he had Mitsuki and was about to squeeze the limb until Mitsuki gave a slight glare and summoned snakes to free himself from the sand.

“Interesting magic trick. What will you pull out next? A pigeon?”

“I can only produce snakes.”

Shinki had no emotion on his face yet Mitsuki could tell his eyes held a playful look in them. Mitsuki knew that Shinki had an image to uphold with his father watching. Yet, Mitsuki decided to play around in the match for a moment as he stated, “How do you manipulate iron sand like that anyway?”

Both of them stood there talking to each other as if they were pretending for the audience that they didn’t know each other. Shinki stared back at his lover as he answered, “My father personally taught me this jutsu.”

“I see… well, I don’t really care either way. Wind style: wind scythe!”

Shinki smirked at his lover, what a little brat to say that back and then fire a jutsu at him. Shinki’s iron sand shot up to block the attack again, whispering how Mitsuki’s attack was pointless. Shinki sent the iron sand after Mitsuki like a wave, causing the blue haired male to extend his arm to the top of the arena where the crowd was as if he was trying to launch himself away from the sand. It didn’t work and the iron sand seemed to just swallow him up.

While people were crying out in the stands, Shinki knew his lover was better than that. Snakes fell from the sand and onto the ground, slithering off around the arena. Shinki looked around, trying to pinpoint Mitsuki’s location. He didn’t even hear Mitsuki’s voice when he called for the striking shadow snake assault. All Shinki could do is set up a circle of iron sand around him to block all the snakes jumping at him with their fangs out. Mitsuki smiled to himself, _that’s what I call an impenetrable wall… but how about this?_

“Striking shadow snake burial!”

Shinki let out a gasp in surprise as two hands came out of the ground and grabbed his ankles. Mitsuki jumped out from underground and proceeded to yank Shinki into the ground. The iron sand seemed to move around without a purpose until it suddenly joined together to reveal Shinki. Mitsuki’s friends could be heard discussing how they thought Mitsuki really had him with that attack.

Mitsuki’s back was to Shinki as he felt the iron sand within his hand. Mitsuki had a slight smile on his face as he asked in disbelief, “You didn’t even take a step until now and you resorted to a clone?”

The black-haired male was growing more serious in this match it seemed. That meant Mitsuki couldn’t afford to play around anymore. Yet, he did feel some pride in making Shinki resort to using a clone. Mitsuki smiled at his lover as he asked sounding somewhat hopeful, “So, did I surprise you a little?”

“Yeah. But father taught me to never let my guard down, especially in a situation like this.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he saw that the iron sand had fully enclosed around Shinki’s body, only revealing his neck, head, and hands. There was a look in Shinki’s eyes that rivaled Mitsuki’s and truth be told it scared Mitsuki a little when Shinki hissed, “Show me more of your strength!”

It was time to get serious. Mitsuki’s face held no emotion as he planned his next move. If Shinki’s sand was made of iron then there had to be something holding it all together to make it work. Mitsuki assumed that there was some sort of magnet release assisting Shinki in his jutsu. Suddenly, lightning was sparking out of Mitsuki’s left hand. He aimed at Shinki and launched his attack.

“Lightning style: snake lightning!”

The sand that was wrapped around Shinki had seemed to dissolve, allowing Mitsuki to run at him to get his actual attack in. Shinki looked up and ducked, narrowly avoiding Mitsuki’s attack. Shinki, completely lost in the midst of the battle, encased his right hand with a thick iron sand fist and punched Mitsuki in the back. The punch sent Mitsuki flying, smashing into the ground once before he stopped.

Shinki hadn’t seen anything wrong with the attack, forgetting entirely that he was fighting against his lover. Mitsuki staggered to his feet, one of his arms was holding his stomach and the look of pain was etched on his face before he saw the iron sand spear in the air. Mitsuki stared back at his lover in disbelief, would he actually kill him?

Mitsuki didn’t have a chance to say anything because Shinki beat him to it. The look in Shinki’s eyes was cold and Mitsuki couldn’t believe that type of look was sent his way, “With that attack earlier, I placed an Iron Sand Marking on you. My inescapable spear will pierce right through you.”

The blue haired male knew Shinki wasn’t there anymore. He had gotten too serious and was too concerned about winning the match at this point. Shinki was so lost in the battle that he barely even noticed how Mitsuki was in a bit of pain. He didn’t realize that Boruto and Sarada were screaming behind him to stop. Even Yodo and Araya had joined in telling him that this was enough. He didn’t need to do this. Not to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki knew he didn’t have much time as Shinki sent the spear at him. He had to be quick so he closed his eyes and smiled at his lover, “I can see you have much more of a drive to continue this fight than I do. I haven’t fought against you in such a long time I almost forgot that you can get more serious than me. You told me you wanted to grow to become more powerful and if this is your choice then who am I to stand in your way?”

“I give up.”

Shinki’s fist closed when he finally took in everything his lover said. As soon as he closed his fist, the spear stopped right as it was about to pierce through Mitsuki’s chest. Shinki looked back at his lover in complete shock, was he really about to kill the love of his life? Shinki called back the iron sand and encased himself in his iron sand coat to hide the fact that he was shaking.

He didn’t even hear Rock Lee come down and confirm with Mitsuki that he was submitting. He looked up and saw Boruto and Sarada running to their friend, trying to see if he was okay. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he stared at Mitsuki giving a pained smile at them. Shinki was the one to cause that pain. He barely even noticed his teammates had run out to him and were asking him if he was okay. Shinki didn’t say anything.

He just walked out of the arena.

* * *

The next match would be Boruto against Shikadai so there was time in between the very last match. Mitsuki was sitting down in the little locker room area watching the match and healing himself. He sensed a familiar chakra coming his way and smiled as Shinki entered the room. It was just the two of them but neither of them said anything for a minute. They just stared at each other.

“I was going to kill you.”

“I know.”

“You weren’t afraid.”

“I was but not of you.”

Mitsuki smiled and motioned for Shinki to sit beside him. The taller male reluctantly sat down next to Mitsuki, he was still a bit shaky from their match. Mitsuki continued to smile as he said, “I was more so afraid I was holding you back. You want to be a ninja far more than I do so it should’ve been you who was advancing into the finals… you know that, don’t you?”

Shinki refused to look at his lover, choosing to look at the ground. He hated hearing the sound of medical ninjutsu being used, especially when it was Mitsuki doing it to himself because of the wounds he caused him. Mitsuki could sense the distortion in Shinki’s chakra and stopped healing himself so he could turn to face him, “Are you unwell? Would you like me to heal you?”

“I want to know why you didn’t use that power you have.”

Shinki felt Mitsuki’s soft, warm hands gently grabbing his face and making him look into those yellow eyes. Mitsuki was still smiling as he replied, “I would’ve used it against you if I had gotten more serious. Yet, my parent had mentioned to me that I cannot use that power in the Chunin Exams or around people or else I would be forced to leave the village. That would mean I would have failed the mission I was given by my parent. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to use it, it was that I couldn’t use it.”

“You didn’t have to forfeit for me.”

“I know… I chose to, though.”

Those words echoed in Shinki’s head. _I chose to, though._ Shinki couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Mitsuki, which surprised the other male but he certainly wasn’t going to reject the kiss. When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling at each other. Shinki couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss before he whispered, “I’m so proud of you, love.”

Shinki broke out of Mitsuki’s grip so he could get on one knee on the ground. Mitsuki was taken back by this, what on earth was Shinki doing? Shinki grabbed Mitsuki’s left hand and stated, “We’ve been together for years. Throughout the years I’ve been with you I’ve learned so much about you and so much from you. I’ve learned that you are the love of my life. You are my everything. You give me purpose.”

Tears were welled up in Mitsuki’s eyes as Shinki went on, “In you, I have found my best friend and my reason for existing. I went through hell as a child just to reach heaven being with you. I told you I wanted to become a powerful shinobi but what I didn’t tell you is that I wanted to be a powerful shinobi for you. I want to become Kazekage one day so I can protect the village and you. Mitsuki, I love being your boyfriend and all but I would love to be more than that.”

“Marry me, my love.”

Mitsuki didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t remember a time where he was at a loss for words like this. He couldn’t stop the tears from making their little journeys down his face as he nodded his head vigorously at Shinki. The black-haired male gasped in utter disbelief, there was no way someone as beautiful and perfect as Mitsuki could’ve said yes to him.

When the shock finally passed over for Shinki he realized he didn’t even have a ring to put on his finger. He thought for a moment before the iron sand wrapped around Mitsuki’s ring finger to create an iron sand band. Mitsuki’s eyes widened and was about to speak when Shinki cut him off, “I already know what you’re going to say. It’s got my chakra infused in it. It’s a sort of makeshift engagement ring before I get you a real one.”

Shinki was babbling on about the iron sand ring until Mitsuki launched himself into him and kissed him. Mitsuki’s hands were tangled in Shinki’s hair and the Sand ninja’s arms were wrapped around that slender waist. Mitsuki pulled back for a moment before smiling, “I never thought a snake could find love yet I found it in you.”

Before Shinki could reply, there was a loud explosion and the two of them broke apart to get into fighting stances. They looked up at the screen to find that two Otsutsuki clansmen had interrupted the Chunin Exams. The two lovers looked at each other before running out of the locker room to make their way out there. As they were running, Shinki grabbed Mitsuki’s hand. Despite the current situation, they were both smiling.

“Are you ready, love?”

“With you by my side forever, I am always ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading and even taking an interest in this pairing! I might make a sequel to it because we all know how the Chuunin Exams ended for Mitsuki but maybe I'll add a twist to it? I'm super into BoruMitsu and MitsuShinki right now so you could expect another story somewhat soon maybe? I'm rambling a bit but all in all, I appreciate everyone who read this! I hope to see you all on the next one if I make one! Don't forget to show some love if you liked it :)


End file.
